


Don't you ever tame your demons

by Wayward_daughters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Bottom Crowley (Supernatural), Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Loves Sam Winchester, Cheating, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Forgiving Sam Winchester, Lust, M/M, Minor Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), One Shot, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Pure Sam Winchester, Regretful Castiel (Supernatural), Sastiel - Freeform, Short One Shot, Top Castiel (Supernatural), teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_daughters/pseuds/Wayward_daughters
Summary: Castiel and Sam have a pure, romantic relationship until Cas fucks things up. Or at least that's what he thinks...
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Don't you ever tame your demons

He couldn't believe it. After all these months he had cheated on his beloved Sam. The one person he wanted to protect amongst all. There was also Dean of course, but he really had this special relationship with Sammy which had become a romantic one a few months ago (something the older Winchester wasn't aware of, at least yet).

"And now it's all gone" Castiel said to himself both angry and sad. Because the worst part of all was with _who_ had this happened.

Crowley. 

"Just why?" Cas whispered to himself as he looked down to the sleepy demon.

He felt terrible, not only for having sex with Crowley but for actually enjoying it. But he couldn't help it. This was so different from his relationship with Sam.

Castiel met Crowley a few days ago, and he hated him since the moment that damn demon walked in the room. But days went by and the hatred became lust. Every time he smirked Cas just urged to slam the demon onto the wall and teach him who should he be showing some respect to.

But with Sam, lust just seemed impossible. Their relationship consisted on protection and care. Cas was always looking after him, couldn't think about anything else since they met. However as he began to lose his angel powers, he also gained human feelings, such as lust. And he just couldn't think of having sex with Sam, "that wouldn't be protection but damage" he repeated to himself whenever he looked at the tall, cute and hot human.

Cas picked up his phone and texted Sam _"We need to talk. Now."_ apologizing wouldn't be enough but he wasn't going to hide what happened from him. No way.

It took Sam a few minutes to text back _"_ _Motel, room 104. Dean's out. We can talk"_

When Cas arrived the first thing he saw was Sam's happy puppy face, that smile, those glimmery eyes. God he loved that guy. 

....

He wasn't mad. He was... Sad? Cas had just told Sam what happened with Crowley and he didn't yell or break any wall. He knew Sam was always kind to him but this was really weird. 

What he didn't know. Was that little Sammy was kind of sad and jelous because he wasn't that cute little kid Cas insisted on.

When Cas finished explaining the affair Sam, with misty eyes, looked into Castiel's and softly said: "I need details"

Cas oppened his mouth as to say something in response but Sam kneeled, looked up at him with sparks in his eyes and a bit of a smirk on his face. And before Cas could say anything else, added : "Not with words".


End file.
